thestartrigonmisadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Shieldpower Wataru/Transcript
(Wataru comes to his desk.) Wataru: I'm finally home! As usual, school freaking sucked. I have to do a stupid essay on why school is important! Wataru: Well I'm not doing it... MRS. SIMPSON CAN SCREW HERSELF WITH A RULER! Fine. I'll do it. (Wataru writes the essay.) Wataru: There. (The next day...) Wataru:(cut to his dream, where he's out on a walk.) Heh. It's sure a nice day to go out on a walk. (the screen goes black) WHAT JUST HAPPENED!? WHY DID EVERYTHING GET SO DARK!? (cut to the Suicide Mouse video, where he is getting crippled down and escapes the dream) NOOOO! THAT'S THE THIRD DANG TIME! FREAKING SUICIDE MOUSE! Mrs. Simpson: So Wataru, do you have your essay? Wataru: Yes. You will LOVE this essay. (Cut to Principal Wiggum's office, where he is there.) Wataru: What to you want? Principal Wiggum: Wataru, it seems you are developing a small little problem. First of all, why are you constantly sleeping in class? Wataru: First off, I can barely get any sleep, especially at night. So I sleep here at school! Principal Wiggum: Dang it, this is not sleepy time. School is an important part of your education. Which reminds me, Mrs. Simpson showed me your essay and it was freaking horrible. Wataru: You just cannot accept the truth, school is a freaking waste of time, and you're a dirty pedophile. Principal Wiggum: Wataru, if you keep this crap up, I will call your parents. Wataru: Yeah, whatever you do child creeper, CURSE YOU AND THIS STUPID SCHOOL! (cut to home where Kenji is beating up Wataru) Wataru: Dad, please stop! Kenji: WHY DID YOU THINK YOU WERE CALLING YOUR PRINCIPAL A DIRTY PEDOPHILE!? Wataru: He's a dirty pedofork! (Kenji kicks Wataru) Kenji: GET YOUR BUTT TO YOUR ROOM! Wataru:(Wataru comes to his desk) This sucks! That homo principal told on me! Now I'm going to be freaking grounded again! Dang! Well, at least it's not having to babysit Yuri. He tips me off. Kenji: Alright Wataru! We're going to Drill Land! Wataru: YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHH! I want to go to Drill Land! Kenji: NO! I meant me and your mother! Hitomi: That's right. You are going to stay and look after Yuri. Wataru: Don't freaking leave me alone with my stupid brother! Why the heck are you doing to Drill Land anyways? Hitomi: Your father and I think we should spend some time with each other. We're also going to rent a hotel to stay the night. Wataru: NOOOOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE THE FREAKING HOUSE! Please no. I'm still having nightmares about that Suicide Mouse. Being alone with them at night and will make it 100 FREAKING TIMES WORSE! Kenji: Alright, get over it, Space Warrior! Besides, we should teach you on how to respect your principal. Wataru: I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ON THAT STUPID PRINCIPAL! Kenji: Good bye! Wataru: Please don't leave me here ='(! (Cut to the front of the house) Kenji: Finally! I get a break from the boys! Yuri: Alright slave! Make me a sandwich! I'm hungry! Wataru: Back off Yuri! Yuri: That's Master Yuri to you! Kon-chan: Mom and Dad are going to Drill Land! Wataru: Will you jerks get out of my room!? Yuri: DON'T ORDER ME AROUND! THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR MASTER, SLAVE! Wataru: You little butthole, STOP CALLING ME YOUR SLAVE! Yuri: If you attack me, I will tell Dad! Alright Kon-chan, grab his Xbox! Wataru: Don't touch my freaking Xbox! Kon-chan: I got it Yuri! Yuri: Now get to the living room! Pachee: Hold on Wataru, I'm coming to assist you! Yuri: Now, how do we hook this thing up? Wataru: GIVE ME BACK MY XBOX, YOU LITTLE PEDOPHILE! Yuri: Kon-chan, attack! Wataru: (starts to get beaten up) CRAP! Yuri: (plugs in the Xbox) It's plugged in. Wataru: Heh. I broke your gun. Wataru: Now give me my Xbox back, or else your computer gets it! (Yuri walks away) Where the heck do you think you're going!? Yuri: Okay! Now where's my stupid flash drive? Wataru: WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU LITTLE CRAP!? Yuri: I'm going to install a virus into your computer! Here it is! Wataru: Stay the heck out of my computer! You little jerk! Yuri: I'm here! God! This room is so freaking messy! Wataru: Install that virus and YOU ARE DEAD! Yuri: I'm putting in the flash drive. Wataru: STOOOOOOP! I'M SORRY FOR DOING EVERYTHING TO YOU! Yuri: You're sorry? Wataru: Yes I mean it! I'm sorry for breaking your Game Boy and stealing your copy of MW3. AND I'M SORRY WHEN I TRIED TO DROWN YOU IN THE TOILET ONE DAY! I'll do anything you want me to do. Just don't do it. Yuri: Anything! (starts laughing and cut to where he's playing MW3.) Wow. This game is a lot like MW2. BULLCRAP! Wataru: He's a jerk. (hears Kowars sneak through the bushes) What was that!? (Kowars goes away.) Must have been my imagination. (Cut to the Ankoku Drillers' Headquarters, where he is finally condemned to die) Kowars: I was just spying on Wataru. His parents are gone. Dr. Manhole: Why the heck were you spying on his house when you were supposed to mine diamonds? Now I finally have a chance for Wataru to die. Have everyone meet me in my office! Keel: Manhole, what do you want? Dr. Manhole: Wataru is finally going to die. Kowars has confirmed that he is home with no parents, and I now have the chance to end him after for all. Keel: But you tried, but you failed! Dr. Manhole: I'm trying again, Keel! We will send you and Eguri to Wataru's house to kill him. Eguri: STOP CALLING ME BY MY REAL NAME! MY NAME IS TIARA YOU COWARD! Keel: You already carried out the plan! Dr. Manhole: I tried to carry out the plan two years ago and it still didn't work! (cut to the hotel where he is waiting in line) Kenji: Oh my God... HURRY UP YOU TALL IDIOT! Hitomi: Kenji, be patient! Kenji: Curse you! (cut back to the Hoshi house, where Yuri is playing MW3 and he kills an enemy.) Yuri: Suck on that, jackal! Wataru: Man, screw that Yuri! If he puts that mothercreeping virus into my computer, HE's SCREWED! I must destroy his flash drive of his. But if I try to do it now, Kon-chan will kill me! I have to distract him somehow. I know what to do! Yuri: I'll throw a flashbang. Dang! No one's there. Wataru: HEEELLLLLPPPPPP! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY THE ANKOKU DRILLERS! Kon-chan: I like robots! I must find those freaking robots! Wataru: Alright! I'm in here! Now I must destroy that stupid flash drive. Dang it, it has to be somewhere! Back off! Crap. Keel: Alright, it's clear. Eguri: Excellent. After years of torture and humiliation, this moment has finally come. Keel: Now, let's break down the door. Eguri: No, you idiot. Did you listen to Manhole? It has to be a quiet assassination. We don't want to alert anyone. Let's sneak in through the back room. Wataru: God dang it! Where the heck is it? Oh yes! I found it! NOW IT'S TIME TO SMASH THIS FREAKING THING TO PIECES! Eguri: Are you Wataru's brother? Yuri: I don't give a crap! Yes, but he is a pain in the butt anyways! More lines coming soon!